


A Moment's Rest

by Noid



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Inspired by a fanart picture made by Aurasama on Deviantart. Please check her fabulous works! / How long has it been since he had seen Mayfair? Too long as a matter of fact. The Englishman longed for home. But so did the baron.





	

A day like this was unforgettable, warm and simply divine. Gone was the sulking grey and now the sky blossomed in blue, forcing the young Englishman to simply gaze at it for what seemed to be hours. It had been a while since he had been so calm. Aquamarine eyes glanced back down to the thin pages of the written journal, the ink from his earlier written words now dried thanks to his daydreaming.

Oh how he missed his little sister, her laugh, her precious smile... She was something he would always keep in his aching heart and fearful mind. Even now he had nightmares that forced the baron to shake his shoulder, worry in his deep voice. Shaking his head, the male felt his chocolate hair lick his jawline before he began to write once more.

The baron has helped me once more and has even insisted a change of clothing out of my own attire within my brought belongings as they all stank of blood from the past Warding Rituals. Even though the wind passes through the fine clothing of silk and cotton, I can not help but feel at ease when Alexander is around.

Thinking for a moment, Daniel couldn't help but slowly blink as he wondered if he should actually let his mind flow freely. After all, he was still unsure of how much curiosity the baron possessed. Shrugging his slender shoulders, he wrote more with the quill, dipping it in ink as he carefully pinned his journal with his elbow to the balcony edge.

He is a kind man, one that does not seek revenge and only wishes to help for the greater good. He treats me well, like an old friend who has had shared many smiles of laughter. In truth, I dire to know more of who the man truly is. Perhaps, even a God? I may not ever find out.

Once again pausing, Daniel glanced skyward once again and admired the color of the sky before looking around him as he set the quill down carefully. Green vines traveled up the castle walls and past the balcony he stood on and now that the weather had calmed itself, white roses bloomed within the green. As usual, they were beautiful however, they were not as lovely as the roses that bloomed crimson.

Blinking softly, the Englishman reached out and gently stroked the nearby petals of white. The softness of them made him relax as the edges licked his fingertips. Immediately, his thoughts traveled to Alexander's silver hair and the red roses that he seemed to enjoy so much.

His cheeks flamed red and he removed his hand from the blossomed rose that welcomed the suns warmth. He smiled, unable to help but remember the baron's warm hands on his shoulders and his sister's arms around his waist in a tight hug.

Closing his journal, he set it, the quill and ink off to the side before picking up the book he had decided to read in the library. Running his slender hand over the cover, Daniel remembered the setting.

"...A tale of forbidden romance..." Indeed, it was an interesting tale but he couldn't help but think over why he had picked it out in the first place and he shook his head. "I hope the library will also attempt to keep me company, like Alexander has been. ...I long to be in Mayfair again but once I do leave here, I hope that I will see a red rose once more to remember what the baron has done for me."

Gently hugging the book close to his chest, the silken shirt of pale green barely moving, he gave a sigh and kept the book close like a long lost friend as he smiled. Even as he spoke his words, he knew there would be no other red rose that would be like Alexander's.


End file.
